myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob Movie: Boy Out of City" Trailer
("The "Carson Luctman Productions" Logo and "20th Century Fox" Logo appears") (voice): Inside Earth program confirmed. *We are in space, and a satellite is seen, which is well, scanning a sound, and an astronaut is seen as well* (announcer): In a recent sonar scan of outer space, *Sees the scanning thing* scientists recorded a sound never before heard by human ears. *It turns then out it is Bart Simpson, so he laughs as he electrocute Sideshow Bob* (Bart laughing) (Sideshow Bob shrieking) Sideshow Bob: <:O Ooh, make it stop, Mario! Make it stop! (announcer): *We see the text and he reads the text for us:* From Carson Luctman Productions and 20th Century Fox... *We look at Springfield* Bart: :D Who wants Mario Patties? *Mario shows a pic of a Mario Patty* (crowd cheering) *Mario is mostly checking so... As he opens:* Mario: :O (girlish scream) Bart: :O (girlish scream) <:( The secret Mario Patty formula! It's gone! *Larm inside McMario's, and Bart panics* Mario: Without it, there will be a complete breakdown of social order! Tom: <:/ Aren't you overreacting a bit? *Suddenly, everybody is so angry in Springfield, they destroys everything, really! Destroys everything and doesn't seem nice!* (pandemonium) (Mario): Welcome to the apocalypse. *Now he and Tom is seen, and Tom is mostly surprised!* I hope you like leather. *The characters travel somewhere* (announcer): To save their world... Bart: :D I smell Mario Patties from over there! *Then everybody finds out: The Mario Patties is 0_0 Gulp, gee idk but... OUTSIDE of course, from The Cartoon World!* Tom: -_- Real life. (all groan) Comic Book Guy: All right, all secondary characters come with me. *Then the minor cast leaves* (announcer)... *We see a hole, digging outside...* they must come... (all screaming, flying up in the sky!) *The cast then lands in real life* (announcer):...to ours. Bart: Huh? (Guns N' Roses, "Welcome to the Jungle" plays pretty well!) Bart: What is this place? *Olaf of course finds something, a foot!* Olaf: :/ Maybe this guy knows. He looks smart. He's got five heads. (all screaming, panics!) (Bart): Cotton candy. Margo: If you ate all that, you'd have enough energy to run around the whole world. *Bart and Olaf eats the cotton candy* (both): :D Woo! (both laughing) *Well, they are seen with many countries behind them as they laughs* (dance music) *It then turns out, that was pictures Margo shows with Bart and Olaf in front of them then!* Tom: >:/ Yargh. When is this sugar gonna wear off? *Bart and Olaf faints* (announcer): *He reads another text on screen that is shown:* This (Insert Month here!)... Bart: :O Mario Patties! *Yosemite Sam is flipping Mario Patties, he looks behind himself and sees Mario* Mario: Z_Z What are you doing with me formular? >:/!... Sam: You mean... *His restaurant is really revealed!* Sam: me formula! *He shows his weapons to them* Tom: *He poops* (splat) *They look at Tom's poop* <:/ It happens when I'm nervous. Sam: Attack! ("Welcome to the Jungle") *They chase after Yosemite Sam* (Yosemite Samson maybe?) (announcer): The only way to stop a supervillain... (Sam uses weapons) Bart: Let's take him down. (announcer): ...is to become superheroes. *Bart is Bartman, Olaf is The Abominable Snowman, Tom is Super Tom and Mario is Superhero Mario* *A girl looks behind herself* Tom: Look at me. I'm a god. Bart: -_-... *Sam suddenly throws something at Tom, so Tom tries to get it off himself* Sam: Argh! *Throws the thing!* *Tom got it stuck* Tom: >:/ What is this diabolical thing? *Struggles to remove it* (camera clicks, girl uses camera and clicks 8_7!) *The heroes chases after Sam, we are at the place with The Evil Minions, and Olaf almost falls off a cliff, then Sam attempts to shoot Bart but he dodges the bullets, until he finally got Bart!* (emotional music) Olaf: <:( Bart? Bart: :( Olaf? Olaf: Talk to me, buddy. *Talk? Talk about a talk, let's....* Bart: :( I'm seeing a bright light. *Olaf blocks the light later!* Olaf: :/ Is this better? Bart: <:) Much. Thank You. (announcer): *Reads really last time, so last is:* The BartBob Movie: Boy Out of City in 3D. Bart: WOOO! *Sits on The "3D" Sign!* Olaf: >:/ Justice is best soft-served. *Sam is confused at Olaf, Olaf makes alot of ice cream fly to him, thunder is on* (thunder booming/strikes) *Sam suddenly notices!* (Olaf gobbling and smiles) Bart: -_- Maybe we should've picked a better superpower for you, Olaf. *The last text says:* Coming Soon Category:Blog posts